The final Battle
by Katnissxo
Summary: The reveal and how the world depends on Ladybug and Chat noir's reactions. Will they be able to carry on working together to defeat Hawkmoth in the final battle? Or will they crumble?
1. Chapter 1

"I'M LATE, I'M SOOOOO LATE!"

Marinette screamed as she pulled her hair into its signature pigtail hairstyle. grabbing a few cookies and shoving them into her bag, she raced out the bakery and headed to school, managing to reach her seat just as the bell went.

Mari PoV

That was a close call...

Patrols and fighting akumas take up sooooo much energy, Tikki seems fine, but I always end up oversleeping and being late to school. I wonder if Chat Noir also faces the same problems... Come to think of it he often stays to patrol after I leave, hmmm. He always insisted it was fine and the only reason I let him was because I had loads of work to do in the bakery... Maybe I should stop him next time...

I zoned out and hadn't noticed Alya staring at me weirdly.

"Earth to Mari? Girl what's up with you lately you keep zoning out staring into space..." Oops... I felt kind of guilty now.

"Sorry Alya, I've been really busy with homework and since my parents have been away, I've had loads to do at the bakery,"

I quickly reached to get my books out, just as my sketchbook slipped out, the last design I'd done was a chat noir themed hat and I didn't really want anyone seeing it. Chat had dropped by to see me as Marinette, because he wanted to give his friend something special that was Chat themed for her birthday. I was more than happy to do it of course, but god forbid he gave it to someone like Chloe.

As I turned around, I noticed Nino was sitting alone, no surprise there. Adrien was always so busy with photoshoots etc. It takes a lot of work for the level of perfection he strives to achieve. I shot Nino a small smile, which he returned just to hear the door slam open.

"SORRY I'M LATE!" It was Adrien, but it didn't look like he'd been at a photoshoot, his hair was more of a 'just woke up' kinda thing. Still SO CUTE! He looked wide awake, but something about him seemed really off... He seemed-

"OMG MARI! THIS DESIGN IS AWESOME! I never knew you liked Chat Noir, though?!" She'd flipped through my sketch book whilst I was busy admiring Adrien...

"ALYA!" Ugh, great, this is so annoyingly embarrassing. Alya's words triggered a barrage of comments,

"Marinette, you never told us..." Of course not, I don't want anyone to know, it's too risky.

"Is the rumour about him knowing you true then?!" Yup, who started it though?

"Are you guys friends?"

...

Okayyyyyyyy. Hold up...

"Guys back up a minute, it's just a Chat inspired piece of work..." The class was buzzing, honestly I don't see what the big deal is.

"Everyone calm down please. Adrien please sit down, you're excused, for today." THANK YOU MME BUSTIER.

I didn't realise how flushed Adrien was now as he headed to his seat, strange...

"I'm not surprised. Marinette is the only one who'd like someone as PATHETIC as Chat. I'm surprised Ladybug hasn't replaced him yet, he doesn't do much... Other than helping the civilians, which is what the police are meant to do... Ugh, I don't get it." She rolled her eyes in disgust and I saw red.

"Who do you think you are Chloe?

Chat noir always helps Ladybug when she's cornered or stuck, if it weren't for him, she wouldn't be able to de evilise the akumas. AND YOU'RE THE REASON HALF OF THEM EXSIST. WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO HORRIBLE?!

We all know you're insecure about yourself and we've all given you chances, but I AM DONE. You're never grateful to anyone and you repay any kindness is hurtful comments.

What is your problem? Why do you push everyone away?! JUST PUT FOR ONCE PUT SOMEONE ELSE ABOVE YOU-Chat has saved you many, many times, even Ladybug was going to give up on you, BUT CHAT TOLD HER TO GIVE YOU A CHANC-"

"MARINETTE YOU'RE GIVING TOO MUCH AWAY!" I heard Tikki through my earrings and I noticed how quiet the room was. I was breathing heavily after my rant and Adrien seemed on the verge of tears.

Oh no...

I rushed out the classroom and ran as fast as I could, before collapsing on a nearby bench. Tikki flew out my purse with a worried expression.

"Marinette are you okay?"

"I'm fine Tikki, it just makes me so frustrated sometimes, ya know?"

"Marinette you must not let dark emotions control you, okay? Bad things can happen if a miraculous holder is imbalanced." Imbalanced?

"MARI?!" I turned to see a flurry of blonde hair before a collision...

"Owwww, my head," ugh that hurt. I got up and saw Adrien,

"Ah Okay you are, right? I mean you are okay, right?" I could literally feel myself blushing beet red. Adrien just laughed it off and replied,

"I'm feline fine, but I learnt a lot in clawss this morning, that you find Chloe's cattitude towards me apawling and you think I'm pawsitively clawesome. You really put me out of my mewsery purr-incess, so thank you."

"8 puns in a sentence Chat, honestly, what are you thinking?"

'Purr-incess'

'Chat'

Then it hit me...


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone,

Enjoy the next chapter. I do not own Miraculous ladybug. Sorry it took so long...

Katxo

Adrien Pov

"A-Adrien? You're c-c-chat?!" She stuttered and a cute blush bloomed on her cheeks.

I simply grinned and I replied with a short,"yes."

Her eyes widened and I couldn't understand why, but she simply turned and ran...

Did I do something wrong?

Or was it because she was disappointed I was chat? That seemed pretty likely, after her passionate rant, she was probably disappointed it was me... Another to add to the list...

I could feel the negativity welling up inside me, my emotions running rampant and through it all I could hear 2 voices. Plagg. "Adrien FOCUS. Get yourself together you can't lose this battle, horrible things happen if a miraculous wielded becomes imbalanced. FIGHT IT!" And the second was hawk moth.

"Adrien Agreste, rejected by the one you love, HEARTBREAKER is your new alias. Everyone will feel your pain, just bring me ladybug and chat noir's miraculous'."

"I'm sorry Plagg."

"Adrien WAIT , you don't even know why Mari ran, if you do this you'll never find out..."

"Loving only leads to hurting Plagg, I don't think there's any point in me finding out. Goodbye Plagg."

Mari pov

I ran. I turned around and I ran... UGH HOW STUPID CAN I GET... I was so embarrassed and I just left Adrien standing there. I was lost in thought for a few minutes torn between going back to speak to him.

"MARI, QUICK, ADRIEN'S BEEN AKUMATIZED! You have to hurry, if he has a miraculous and an akuma at the same time, the power will clash and destroy him!"

Adrien was akumatized? "TIKKI, SPOTS ON!"

She rushed to the spot where she'd last seen him only to find a raging akuma in his place, it looked just like Darien but he had a white tuxedo and mask on...

"Adrien what are you doing?!"

"I am Heartbreaker and you Marinette will pay for breaking my heart." He smirked before firing a broken hearted arrow at her, it was obviously no match for Ladybug and she simply dodged it. The pair fought like cat and mouse until suddenly Adrien shouted "PLAGG ENGAGE CLAWS." His Outfit consequently transformed merging into a white chat noir suit, with the same mask. He aimed a cataclysm at Mari, but she somersaulted out of the way, noting that the cataclysm was stronger than usually and ploughed through multiple buildings which was stranger than usually.

"How do I fix this? Luckyyy charm," she looked around for the tell tale spots in her surroundings and she finally saw them...

—

"So i finally updated,it's 2.30 rn and I'm falling asleep, soooooo tired. I'm so sorry it took so long. I hope youre all safe! Katxo


End file.
